Together Again Future Fic
by CSINYfan6
Summary: Marissa didnt die, Ryan and Marissa are still together. An Orange County Christmas brings everyone together again. Marissa/Ryan Summer/Seth.
1. Home for Christmas

**I own nothing. **

**Future Fanfic about Ryan/Marissa and Seth/Summer **

Chapter one. Home for Christmas

Walking up to the front door of the house he used to live in, Ryan was holding four month old Audrey in his arms, followed by Marissa holding their two year old daughter Addison. Ryan didn't bother knocking or ringing the doorbell, he opened the door as he had always done and walked in as nothing had ever changed. Stepping in the house, Marissa and Ryan immediately saw Summer and her ever expanding stomach talking to Kirsten.

" Summer!" Marissa, who was still holding Addison, yelled with excitement.

"Coop oh my God, look at your little family." Summer said hugging Marissa and then Ryan. "Who would have ever thought Ryan and Marissa would be settled down with a family? This is so great!"

"It looks like you and Seth are starting a little family of your own." Marissa smiled looking a Summers stomach.

"Yeah, I'm due in March."

"Ryan, come on, the guys are in the kitchen." Kirsten said giving him a hug.

Walking into the kitchen, Ryan was happy to see Seth. He hadn't seen him in so long, they talked on the phone a couple of times, but not since the girls were born. Ryan walked into the room still holding Audrey in his arms and a pink burp cloth draped over his button up shirt.

"Look what I found." Kirsten said with a smile walking into the kitchen in front of Ryan.

"Is it food, cause I'm starving." Seth asked.

"Its not food." Kirsten said, motioning for Ryan.

"Sorry to disappoint." Ryan said walking in the kitchen with a smile on his face.

Seth and Sandy both smiled. "Hey buddy, long time no see." Seth said smiling.

"It sure is." Ryan said hugging Seth, making sure not to squish Audrey.

"When was the last time I saw you? It was mine and Marissa's wedding wasn't it."

"Sure was, God four years ago you were getting married and know you have a baby girl." Seth said looking at Ryan hold Audrey.

"Two, I have two baby girls. Marissa's got our two year old in the living room.

"Wow, who would have thought Marissa and Ryan with a family." Seth laughed.

"That's exactly what Summer said." Kirsten interjected.

"Ah, great minds think alike." Seth smiled

They all laughed.

An hour later everyone was eating, laughing and talking as if they hadn't been apart at all. They were talking about the kids, jobs, and life in general.

"She definitely looks like Marissa." Summer said referring to Addison, who was sitting with Ryan eating macaroni quietly.

"Ryan's eyes though." Sandy pointed out.

"Quiet too, she gets that from Ryan." Kirsten smiled

"Yeah Addison has always been the quiet child, but Audrey is the partier. She sleeps during the day and at night she's ready to go." Ryan laughed

"She gets that from coop!" Summer shouted.

Everyone laughed and agreed.

"Hey! That's not true." She herself couldn't help but laugh. "Okay, maybe a little."

They all chuckled again.

"Well who do you think baby Cohen will look like?" Marissa asked.

"Do we know if it's a boy or girl?" Ryan asked

"Boy." Summer said putting her hands on her stomach and smiling.

"Cant help you there, obviously little girls are my specialty, but if you ever have a little girl then call me. I got the baby doll thing down." Ryan laughed.

Everyone laughed and Marissa and asked if they had any names picked out?

"A couple." Summer said looking a Seth.

" We like Nicholas, Even, and Luke." Seth said.

"But there's one name that we love and I think we have pretty much decided on it."

"Well what is it?" Marissa Asked.

"Cooper." Summer smiled looking over at Marissa, who was smiling ear to ear..

"Oh my God, sum. That's so sweet." She said getting up and hugging both Summer and Seth.

"Cooper Cohen. It has a nice ring to it." Kirsten smiled holding Audrey.

After they finished eating, they all moved into the living room for Christmas presents. Kirsten had a big tree with tons of presents underneath and all around. They opened them all, but they were mostly for the kids. Addison and Audrey got some clothes and toys from both Seth and Summer and Kirsten and Sandy. Summer got clothes for the baby and they opened all the presents until there were only two more underneath the tree.

"Whose are these?" Seth asked picking them up and noticing they didn't have a name on them.

"One is for you and Summer and one is for Ryan and Marissa." Sandy answered.

Seth handed one to Ryan and Marissa and gave the other to Summer. They unwrapped the gifts and found a picture in a beautiful fame underneath the tissue paper. Marissa pulled it out and showed Ryan. It was the picture of the four of them at Graduation.

"The Graduation picture." Ryan smiled

"Oh my god, we look so young.' Summer laughed.

"Thanks mom and Dad. It's great."

"I was going through boxes of pictures and thought you might want it." She smiled.

A couple hours later and it was getting late, Marissa and Ryan said goodbye to Sandy and Kirsten. Summer and Seth walked them to the door.

"How long are you guys in town?" Ryan asked carrying a sleeping Addison.

"Till next week." Summer said.

"Well you guys need to come over, you can see the house and we can catch up more. What about tomorrow? Are you and Seth doing anything?"

"You do know tomorrow's Christmas don't you? You guys aren't doing anything?"

"Nope, my mom's coming over in the morning, but she'll be gone by lunch." Marissa said putting Audrey in her car seat.

"Okay, then we'll come over around lunch time." Summer said hugging Marissa

"Perfect." Marissa smiled hugging Summer right back.

"Bye guys." Ryan and Marissa said pulling out of the driveway and onto the street.


	2. Pictures to Remember

**Chapter Two: Pictures to remember. **

"Wow this house is nice." Seth said pulling into Ryan and Marissa's driveway.

"Yeah it is. Cohen, we need a house like this." Summer said admiring the two story home, the a big driveway, and big black doors with Christmas wreaths hanging on them.

_Knock, Knock. _Seth knocked on the front doors.

"I'll be right there!" They heard Marissa call from inside the house.

A few seconds later, Marissa opened the front door to let them inside.

"Hey guys!" She said smiling. Marissa was dressed in a pair of jeans and red sweater that hugged her thin figure.

"Hey coop." Summer said walking in the door, Seth following behind.

"Nice house." Seth said walking in.

"Thanks, we built it last year. Come on Ryan's in the living room." Marissa smiled

Summer immediately noticed the beautiful pictures hanging on the walls. Mostly black and white pictures of the girls, some of Ryan and Marissa. Their was a picture of each of the girls the day they were born, Ryan and Marissa's wedding photo and there was a colored picture hanging right in the middle of all the black and white ones. It caught Summers eye, it was the picture of Ryan, Marissa, Seth and her at the Harbor sweatshirt party.

"Summer you coming?" Seth asked following Marissa into the living room.

Walking into the living room they saw a huge Christmas tree decorated in red and black ornaments, with a big red bow on top. Unwrapped presents lined the hardwood floors, dolls, dress up clothes, and play food was scattered everywhere. Ryan was playing with Addison and Audrey was asleep in her swing when Seth and Summer came in.

"Hey guys." Ryan said getting up from the floor where he was playing dolls with Addison.

"Hey Ryan." Seth said

"Hey Attwood." Summer smiled. "Okay Coop, you have got to show me around this gorgeous house."

"Okay, Ryan if Audrey wakes up before I get back down here, then her bottle's in the fridge. Can you warm it and give it to her?"

"Sure babe." He said before her and Summer disappeared upstairs.

"Have you ever put together a Barbie dream house?" Ryan asked Seth.

"Um, no." Seth laughed.

"Well your about too. Hand me those instructions." Ryan smiled pointing to the piece of paper laying on the couch.

Seth did as Ryan asked and they both started assembling the dream house.

"So, are you excited about the baby?" Ryan asked.

"Excited isn't really the word I would use…I'm more terrified."

"I was scared to, you'll be fine."

"Yeah, see there's where your wrong…I know nothing about being a father or raising a son. I don't watch sports, play sports, I know nothing about things little boys like." Seth said with a worried look on his face.

"That doesn't matter, I mean look at me, I had no idea what little girls liked and now I'm putting together dream houses." He smiled.

"Yeah, maybe your right."

"This is Audrey's room." Marissa said flicking on the lights in the pink nursery.

"This is beautiful." Summer said looking around at the white furniture, pink walls, hardwood floors, and stuffed animals.

"Thanks." Marissa smiled flicking the lights back off and showing her the next room.

"This will be the next nursery, because even though Ryan says he's happy with Addison and Audrey I know he really wants a son."

"I don't know how you do Coop, I couldn't imagine having two small children and thinking about a third."

"Its never quiet, that's for sure and sometimes I want to pull my hair out. But when they tell me that they love me or they give me a hug, then its all worth it." She smiled.

"I still cant believe were old enough to have kids and be married. It seems just like yesterday we went to Harbor." Summer laughed.

"I no, but I love my life now."

"So your happy with your life?" Summer asked.

"God yes. I'm way happier now with Ryan, than I have ever been with anyone else." She smiled. "Are you happy?"

"Most days, I mean I'm happy with Seth always, but I don't like living in New York and I don't have friends there like I do here." She sighed.

"You know, I'm only a phone call away." Marissa hugged her.

"I no, thanks." Summer said hugging her back.

"What if I pass out while she's giving birth?" Seth asked making Ryan chuckle.

"Cant help you there either, Marissa had a C-section both times."

"Great Ryan, your the one person who has kids that I know besides my parents and you don't even know what to do."

Ryan laughed. "Don't worry about it, you have the easy part."

"Yeah, yeah." Seth said sarcastically.


	3. Life is funny

**Chapter Three: Life is funny**

A few months later Ryan and Marissa got a call they had waited been waiting for. Cooper James Cohen was born just a couple hours ago, via c-section, weighing in at seven pounds and six ounces.

"That's so great Seth!" Marissa gushed over the phone. "I'll tell Ryan the good news and to call you as soon as he gets home."

"Thanks, I got to go, but I'll talk to you soon."

"Okay, Tell Summer I love her." She smiled.

"I will, bye Marissa." Seth said.

"Bye." Marissa said hanging up the phone.

Ryan walked through the door a couple hours later, he sat hi briefcase on the foyer table before walking into the kitchen.

"Hey babe." He said wrapping his arms around her and kissing her.

"Hey uncle Ryan." She smiled.

"When?" He smiled back.

"Seth called a little while ago." Marissa said and then filled him in on all the details Seth had told him about the baby.

"That's so great."

"I know, I'm so happy for them." Marissa said putting spaghetti on three plates and then sitting them on the table.

"You know…I was thinking…" He kissed her again.

"That's never good." Marissa laughed.

"Very funny, I was thinking…maybe its time for another Atwood baby. Preferably a boy." He smiled.

"There is no guarantee that it will be a boy, Ryan. What if we have another girl?" She asked him filling Addison's sippie cup full of juice.

"Well, if its another girl, then that's fine too." He smiled again trying to talk Marissa into the idea.

"If we end up having another girl will you be satisfied or will you want another?" She raised her one of her eyebrows.

"Up to you babe."

"How about we compromise, we wait until Audrey is one before we start trying." She smiled.

"Deal." Ryan said kissing her one last time before they heard Audrey start to cry. "I'll get her."

Three weeks later and Ryan and Marissa were getting off a plane in New York. They had left the girls with Sandy and Kirsten, who had already visited Seth, Summer and the baby a couple days after he was born.

Grabbing their luggage, Ryan and Marissa headed outside to grab a cab.

_Knock, Knock _Ryan knocked on the door lightly not knowing if the baby was asleep or not.

A few seconds later they heard someone unlocking the door and open it. "Good Morning Atwood's." Seth smiled.

"Good morning." Ryan said before Marissa pushed them both out of the way running in the apartment.

"Someone's impatient." Seth laugh.

"You should've seen her on the plane." Ryan smiled walking in the door behind her.

Marissa walked through the door, immediately saw Summer sitting on the couch reading an _Us Weekly _and baby Cooper swinging in his swing beside her.

"Coop!" Summer said looking up from her magazine.

"Summer!" Marissa said running over and giving her a hug. "Oh my God, he's so cute."

"Thank you." Summer said proudly.

The baby had a head full of black hair, he looked like the perfect combination of both Summer and Seth.

"You wanna hold him?" Summer asked.

"Of Coarse!" Marissa squealed

Summer placed the baby in Marissa's arms. She stood there holding the little baby and thinking to herself that it might be nice to have a new baby, but there was know way she was about to tell Ryan that.

"You are going to get all the girls." Marissa smiled looking at the baby.

"Okay, uncle Ryan's turn." Ryan smiled.

Ryan took the baby from Marissa, cradling him like he used to do his girls when they were newborns. Holding Cooper made Ryan want a little boy even more, some one to play football with and wrestle around with. He knew it was only a matter of time before Marissa caved in and said that she to wanted another baby.

Ryan looked up and saw Marissa watching him. He thought to himself how funny life is and that a kid from chino could fall in love with a women as beautiful as Marissa Cooper. Then he remembered she was Marissa Atwood and would be for forever and always.


	4. Happy fouth of July

**Chapter Four: Happy Fourth of July**

This Newport fourth of July was very special this year. It is Audrey and Cooper's first fourth of July and Cooper's first ever visit to Orange County.

Sandy and Kirsten graciously offered to host a barbeque for the whole family, including Julie and Jimmy Cooper, who were coming in town that weekend to spend time with Marissa, Ryan and the children.

"Did you get fireworks?" Kirsten asked Sandy, as she sat the table outside.

"Yeah. A Few, the kids are still a little young to enjoy them, but I thought I'd get some small one's anyways." He said flipping the stakes on the grill.

"Okay, they should be shooting some on the beach that we can see from the backyard."

"Yeah, so what time are people suppose to get here?" He asked.

"Anytime." She said just before hearing the doorbell ring. "I'll get it."

Kirsten walked through the house and to the door, opening it to see Julie and Jimmy standing their.

"KeKe!" Julie squealed, giving her a hug.

"Julie, its so good to see you." She said giving her a hug and then Jimmy. "Come in, Come in. Sandy's out back."

A few minutes after getting outside Kirsten hears some from behind. They all turn around to see Ryan, Marissa and the girls walking outside.

"Hey guys!" Marissa says putting Audrey, who is laying in here car seat on the table, before lifting her out of it exposing her American flag dress.

"Hi, Sweet heart." Julie says walking over to her.

"Grandpa!" Addison yells letting go of Ryan's hand and running to Sandy.

"Addie-bug!" He smiles catching her in a hug.

"Hey, what about me?" Kirsten smiled walking over to Sandy and Addison.

"Grandma!" She says while Kirsten takes Addison from Sandy.

"That's a pretty dress. Did mommy buy it for you?" Kirsten asks looking at Addison's dress that is identical to Audrey's.

Addison nodded and smiled.

"It's good to see you mom." Marissa said hugging Julie.

"You too, you look…fabulous." She smiled.

"Thanks." Marissa smiled.

"Ryan, nice to see you." Julie said hugging him as well.

"You too Julie." Ryan smiled.

"Seth and Summer aren't here yet?" Marissa asked Kirsten.

"They just called, said they were almost here and apparently they have a big surprise." Kirsten said checking her watch.

"A surprise. Huh?" Marissa said looking at Ryan. "You know anything about that?"

"Me?" Ryan asked acting innocent.

"Yes, you. Seth didn't tell you anything about this "Surprise"?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Nope." He smiled taking a sip of his beer.

A few short minutes later Seth and Summer came walking outside with four month old baby CJ in hand. Seth had on a red shirt, Summer a white and the baby a blue shirt.

"Coop!" Summer squeled.

"Summer, oh my God!" Marissa smiled hugging her.

"Nice outfits." Ryan smiled talking to Seth.

"I've learned not to argue." Seth said looking down at his shirt.

Ryan just laughed and then agreed that I doesn't matter what you say, if they have their mind set on something.

"Look how big he's got." Marissa said ignoring Ryan's comment and looking at the baby.

CJ has dark brown curly hair, blue eyes and chubby cheeks, Along with chubby arms and legs.

"I know, he so chubby." Summer laughed.

"I love chubby babies." She smiled. "Their so cute."

"Seth, I think his diapers wet. Can you go change it?" She asked batting her eyelashes.

"I'll do it." Kirsten said walking up and giving Seth and Summer a hug.

"Thanks." Summer smiled.

"You want to help me, Addison?" Kirsten asked.

Addison's face lit up with a smile "Yeah!"

"Okay, then. Lets go." She said taking CJ from Summer and walking with Addison inside.

"So what's the surprise?" Marissa asked.

"You'll have to wait and see." Summer smiled.

"That's know fun!" Marissa sighed. "I'm pretty sure Ryan already knows."

"How would Ryan know?!" Summer glared at Seth.

"Ryan, I'm sure my dad and Jimmy could use some help." He said avoiding eye contact with Summer.

"Lets go." Ryan said before they both hurried off.


End file.
